The Nine Mothers of Harry Potter
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Harry Potter get raised by the gender swapped versions of the team fortress 2 characters. this fic might be a harem fic, tell me in the review.
1. Chapter 1

The Nine Mothers of Harry Potter

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own Harry Potter nor Team Fortress 2. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Chapter One: The French Angel and German Nurse.

While not the most scenic place in the world the box canyon the red team's base was located in felt safe. If not for the occasional in person visits from the director's assistant, the residents of Fort Screw Over would have thought they were abandoned. The original name of the abandoned mining complex had long been forgotten. The deepest cavern had been turned into a command station where they kept their intelligence and were briefed about missions. There was also a couple of smaller caves that were converted into a shooting range and explosive testing chamber. Outside were the living quarters, mess hall, clinic and workshops as well as a high water tower. The old mine was far enough off the beaten path that civilians did not know about it.

"Zis patrol certainly ees a disappointment." A feminine French voice growled. She was wearing a red business suit that had a skirt that stopped just above her knees. Her top was open just enough to show off her double D cup breasts. She also wore black high heels and white stockings and red sunglasses. All in all she wouldn't look too out of place as the head of a major firm. "I took zis patrol get rid of my boredom and yet, surprise, eet ees still zere." She then looked at her wrist watch and saw that she had been at the job for a few minutes. "Some zing better 'appen in zee next five minutes or I am going back inside." It was at that moment that a loud explosion of green light and sound caught her attention. "Now zat ees more like eet." She purred as she made her way to the source. When she got to where the phenomenon happened she saw a most curious sight.

(Moments before)

A small child lay on a near rotten mat in the cupboard under the stairs that had been forcibly made his room. He stayed in a cookie cutter house owned by his uncle on privet drive. He had messy black hair and wore clothes three times his size. He was currently crying his green eyes out. His uncle had a very bad day at work and blamed it on his freakishness. He had been beaten for the better part of an hour. ' _Why can't I be loved?_ ' the child asked himself. ' _Why can't I have a mommy?_ ' he was then shaken from his thoughts as he heard heavy footsteps stomping above him. ' _I don't want to hurt any more. I don't want to be here._ ' He clenched his eyes tight and begged, ' _Mommy please save me._ ' The boy started to glow in a bright green light. With a loud bang, over half of the cupboard he was in vanished taking the child, the mattress and the walrus man with it.

"You little freak!" the walrus man shouted as he grabbed the boy by the throat and held a broken piece of the staircase in his other hand. This was the scene that the spy had walked upon. Before her was the remains of a cupboard and the ugliest man she had ever seen. He was currently choking the life out of, in her expert opinion, the cutest little boy in the world. "I'll kill you for sure this time, freak!" the man bellowed as he raised a nail filled board. Spy quickly drew her ivory handled forty four magnum revolver and shot the crude weapon out of the walrus's hand.

"I suggest you put ze boy down and walk away." She snarled at the man while keeping him in her gun sights. She then noticed his grip tightening on the boy's neck and his stance told her he was going to run with the boy. Deciding to give him a sterner warning she shot him in the left calve and shattered his tibia. "Are you done being stupid?" she asked as the man collapsed to the ground holding his leg. "Take ze 'int and drag yourself out of 'ere."

"Damn French tart." The walrus growled just before a bullet buried itself in his brain through his right eye.

"Zat was no way to speak to a lady." Spy stated as she holstered her gun. A whimper caught her attention and she turned her gaze to the noise. The boy's gaze shifted between her and the corpse next to her. A nearly foreign sense of guilt flickered in her chest. She cautiously walked up to the boy and knelt down next to him. "I am so very sorry you 'ad to see such an ugly zing, little one."

' _She just killed uncle Vernon._ ' Harry thought in terror and relief as the pretty lady in red knelt down next to him. Why was she being so nice now? Her voice was soothing as she spoke calmly to him. She then reached out to him and he thought she was going to hurt him next. So it came as a complete surprise when she started to gently rub his back.

"Does zat feel better little one?" spy asked as Harry looked up at her. He nodded and started to get closer to her. Spy sometimes felt that her training was as much a curse as it was a blessing. Her attention to detail made it possible to disguise herself nearly flawlessly. It also allowed her to see what she was sure was just the tip of the iceberg of abuse the boy had suffered. "Ze walrus man treated you so 'orribly did 'e not?"

"Y-yes he did." Harry stated, "But I deserved it."

"I would be correct to assume zat ze walrus man told you zat, no?" spy asked as she scooped Harry up into her arms. He started to cry as he nodded. "Zen what 'e said was a lie." Before Harry could protest she place a finger on his lips and said, "No matter what ze walrus man told you, you do not deserve to be treated zat way." Harry cried harder and snuggled closer to her chest. "Now tell me, my sweet little angel, what ees your name?"

"Freak." Harry whimpered.

"No," spy said making harry look into her eyes, "I do not want to 'ear ze lies zat ze walrus man told you." Her words made harry feel good inside. "Now, what ees your name?"

"Harry." He said with a small shy smile.

"Zat ees a wonderful name 'arry." Spy cooed as she stood and started to make her way back to the base. "I am known as spy. Zat ees my name and my job."

"Miss Spy," Harry asked after a few minutes of being carried, "Where are we going?"

"To see a friend of mine." Spy said with a reassuring tone. "She ees going to tend to your injuries and make you all better." She silenced him with a finger again and asked, "What did I say ze walrus man's words were?"

"Lies." Harry said feeling more confident. "Uncle Vernon told me nothing but lies."

"Zat ees correct my little angel," spy stated hugging Harry closer. "Now let's go see my friend ze medic." As she made her way to the clinic, spy was more than expecting to run into the soldier and her loud rant about the regulations or run into the pyro and her overly enthusiastic personality. She bit back a groan knowing that both would likely traumatize young Harry. She then walked up to a building that had a large heart on it. "Medic," she called out to the sterile white room. The room had eight hospital beds with privacy curtains. "Are you in 'ere?"

"Ja mien comrade." A young feminine voice said. From the surgery room came a petite young woman wearing a nurse's uniform. On her back was a red heart shaped backpack with a small pistol shaped device attached to it. "Vat is your ailment?" she asked looking up from her clip board. The moment her eyes saw the battered form of Harry, her inventory check list was abandoned. "Mien got! Spy vere did you find this child?"

"As difficult as this may seem I found him during my patrol." Spy stated as she walked over to a bed. "'e appeared een a flash of green light wiz ze remains of a stair case and a walrus man." The mention of the beast made her blood boil. "Ze walrus man was about to beat zis sweet little one but I interfered." She laid Harry down on the bed only for him to latch onto her arm.

"He seems to be qvite attached to you, mien friend." Medic stated with a small chuckle. "You have nothing to vorry about, child. You are safe here." She then ran her gloved fingers through Harry's hair. Even though he had flinched at first, he soon relaxed his grip on spy and laid down on his back. "Now let us see just vat sort of damage has been done to you."

(Two hours later)

Harry was now sleeping peacefully on the bed and was covered in bandages. During the examination both spy and medic had been brought to tears. Spy was angry with herself for not mutilating the walrus while she had the chance. Medic was both horrified and awe struck that Harry had so many life threatening wounds and had not died. His bones had been broken several times and improperly reset. Many of his vital organs showed signs of near complete failure. In the few short years since she had graduated medical school she thought she had seen the last of the text book horrors. She was currently placing her nearly decimated stress ball to the back of her mini fridge.

"I beg you oh merciful one," the head in the rubber mask whined, "Just kill me already."

"Death is too good for schvinehunt's like you." Medic growled as she slammed the door shut causing a vomit sample to fall on his head. She took a few calming breaths before making her way to Harry's bed. Spy sat next to him gently stroking his cheek. Medic took out her medic gun and turned it on to its lowest setting before firing it at Harry. The bandages he wore were treated with a special ointment that allowed those without the special heart monitor to be heal by the medic gun. "Vat should ve do vith him now?" she asked as he gun helped Harry heal quicker.

"'e will have to meet ze ozers." Spy said quietly as to try and avoid waking Harry. "We can't 'ide 'im from zem nor can we 'ide 'im from ze administrator." She smiled at his cute snores. "Ze only zing I can zink of doing wiz 'im ees to raise ze child."

"Could ve raise him?" medic asked nervously. "You, the engineer and myself vould be considered the most mentally stable, but vat of the others?"

"We will cross zat bridge when we get to it, no?" Spy chuckled, "I personally feel like my 'eart ees being crushed by ze 'eavy when I zink of turning 'im away now." She looked up at the medic, "What of you my friend? 'ow are you feelings toward your little patient?"

"The thought of raising the child is both exciting and terrifying." Medic stated happily as she shut down her medic gun. "Mien mother said that she felt the same vay ven she vas pregnant vith me." She then checked the read out for Harry's condition. "His physical damage vill be easy to correct. However his emotional damage vill need more then you and I can give him on our own."

"Zen eet would seem we are een agreement." Spy said before she kissed Harry on the forehead. In that moment, things in Fort Screw Over started to change for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nine Mothers of Harry Potter

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own Harry Potter nor Team Fortress 2. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Chapter two: the Russian mother bear and the burning kitten.

The sound of a bugle blared out over the loud speakers of Fort Screw Over. The sudden and loud noise caused Harry to jump and look around at the unfamiliar room. The sterile white room and beeping machines started to scare Harry. He heard a door open and someone walking toward him from behind the curtain. He threw the blankets over himself and tried to make himself very small.

"That is very cute, Harry." A familiar voice chuckled after the curtain was pulled open. He peaked out from under the blankets and saw the medic smiling at him. "However my friend, the spy, does a much better job."

"Indeed I do." The spy's voice came out of nowhere. The air next to Harry shimmered and the spy stood next to him. "Once we 'ave made sure you are 'ealthy, we shall begin to refine your technique." She then sat on the edge of the bed and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. She stroked his head while the medic checked his vitals.

"Vell it vould seem that young Harry has made an eighty percent recovery from his previous state." The medic stated with a smile. "You can have the bandages removed and valk around the base if you so choose." After the bandages were removed, Harry now sat with a near scar less body. His eye sight had been corrected and he no longer needed his glasses, which spy promptly crushed under her foot.

"Now zat you 'ave been cleared to leave," spy said picking Harry up. "'ow about we go to ze mess 'all and get some breakfast, no?"

"Do I have to cook it?" Harry asked causing both spy and medic stop dead in their tracks. "Uncle Vernon had me cooking everyone's meals." He said causing horrified looks to be cast his way. "He said that I had to earn my keep."

"Zat walrus man got off easy." Spy growled as her grip on Harry tightened protectively.

"Mien kinder," medic said stroking Harry's head, "Von as young as you shouldn't be any vere near a stove."

"But I like to cook." Harry said slightly confused, "And I'm really good, honest."

"Zen one of us will be een ze kitchen when you want to cook." Spy said reassuring him, "For now, your only job ees to just be cute." Harry nodded and snuggled into her chest. The trio then walked into a building that had a plate of food painted on the side. Inside was a large circular table with nine chairs around it. On the left side of the room sat a large kitchen that looked like it belonged in a fancy four star restaurant, fully stocked of course.

"You and Harry sit down at the table." Medic said as she walked toward the kitchen, "I vill see if there is something light and small for Harry to eat." Once inside she opened the fridge and saw a variety of things. Four and a half cases of Bonk Energy Drink, two cases of demo girl's Scrumpy and various meats, vegetables and meals ready to eat. The only thing in the fridge that came close to what she was looking for was a sandwich, Heavy's sandwich to be precise. "She may very vell kill me but this is the only thing Harry can eat at the moment." With great conviction, she picked up the plate and closed the door. She walked over to the table and sat on Harry's left. "Here you go Harry," she placed the plate in front of him. "Von sandvich, just for you."

"I can have all of this?" Harry asked with surprise on his face.

"Oui, my little angel." Spy assured him while gently rubbing his back, "No one ees going to take eet from you." She then flips one of her butterfly knives out and sneers, "Eef any one tries I will stab their hand." Harry smiled and shakily picked up one half. He took a small bite out of the middle and his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"It's really yummy." Harry said after taking another, bigger bite. It was at that moment that the door to the mess hall opened getting everyone's attention. Walking into the room was the tallest woman the tiny boy had ever seen. She stood at a massive eight and a half feet tall. She wore black steel toed combat boots and grey ceramic knee pads over brown jeans. She was wearing a tight red long sleeve shirt that showed her low D cup breasts that was usually hidden by her ceramic riot chest armor. On her arms were a pair of fingerless ceramic riot gauntlets. She wore a red bandanna over her brown shoulder length hair.

"Doctor, Spy!" she said in her thick Russian accent. "How are doing today?" her blue eyes shined like her mood.

"Ve are doing very vell." Medic stated as she noticed Harry trying to make himself as small as possible. "Thank you for asking."

"'ow are you today 'eavy?" spy asked with a very confident feeling that Harry would get away with eating heavy's sandwich.

"Will be doing better with food in belly." Heavy stated as she walked into the kitchen. She hummed a tune from her childhood. The soothing melody caused Harry to sit up straighter. However the tune stopped as she opened the door. "Sandwich not here." She said in a low voice. "Where has sandwich gone?" she growled as she looked at each shelf. A thought occurred to her as she walked to the counter dividing the kitchen and dining area. She then noticed half of her sandwich sitting between the spy and medic. "Doctor, spy." She said walking over to the table, "What reason you have sandwich?"

"I'm sorry." A tiny voice said getting heavy's attention. She looked at the, at first assumed, empty chair. Sitting there was the cutest and smallest child she had ever seen. She could not look away from the child's beautiful sad green eyes and quivering lip. "I didn't know it was yours." He said holding up the half he started to eat as a peace offering. "Miss Medic said I could have it." The medic paled when he told the heavy that. "Please don't hurt her." Whatever anger heavy felt evaporated at the child's cute little plead.

"You are good kid." She stated as she gently rubbed the top of the child's head. "In homeland, is wrong to take food from children." She pushed the sandwich closer to Harry. "You eat. Heavy make new sandwich." She walked back into the kitchen to make a new sandwich, not noticing the shocked look on the medic's face. She then came back with a new sandwich, picked the medic up out of her chair and dropped her on the floor.

"Hey!" the medic yelped as the heavy sat down. "That's my chair!"

"Is mine now, doctor." Heavy chuckled before she took a bite of her own sandwich. "Is so good." She looked over at Harry to see he had started to eat the other half. "Is so filling, da?"

"It's really good." Harry said with a bright smile, "It's the best thing I ever had."

"Hear that spy." Heavy laughed pulling Harry into a one armed hug. "Heavy told spy heavy can cook." This caused spy to feel jealous to see Harry snuggle closer to heavy. "So, what is name?"

"I'm Harry." Harry said finishing his sandwich.

"Is good name." heavy stated then looked at the medic, "Where little cub come from?"

"The spy vas the von who found him." The medic stated, "She said that he appeared in a flash of light and had the remains of a staircase near him."

"'e was also being 'urt by zis zing zat could only be described as a walrus man." Spy said as she coxed Harry out of heavy's grip and into a hug of her own. "I took 'im to ze clinic to be mended."

"Where walrus man now?" heavy growled as she hoped she could introduce the walrus man to Sasha.

"Dead." Spy and medic said in unison.

Heavy growled something in Russian that caused spy to cover Harry's ears. "Was hoping to introduce walrus man to Sasha." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Who's Sasha?" Harry asked with a look of confusion on his face. "Are they nice?"

"Would little cub like to meet Sasha?" heavy asked. After seeing Harry nod, heavy scooped him out of Spy's arms and up on to her shoulders. "Heavy take you to meet Sasha." She then walked out the door toward her living quarters. "Sasha is very nice to kids." Harry giggled while heavy walked along the canyon. He loved being high up in the air. "Sasha is really good at protecting others. Make bad men go away." Heavy's room had a bed, a chest of drawers, and a work bench as the only prominent things in the room. On the work bench was heavy's riot chest plate and an odd black and white object. The object looked like it was made up of tubes, one large one and a bunch on smaller ones. "Harry," heavy said as she placed him on a stool next to the bench, "Meet Sasha."

"Um," The medic said seeing Harry's confused look. "I think that Harry vas expecting to see another person and not your weapon."

"Oui my friend." Spy said nodding her head. "Perhaps you could tell 'im what your role ees for ze team."

"Most people think heavy is an angry wall of meat." Heavy explained to harry calmly. "Heavy is strong, take a lot to kill heavy. Scout, Spy and heavy are first on field, together with Sasha, we make sure safe for rest of team." Heavy then ruffled his hair again and said, "Harry is a part of team now, heavy and Sasha protect you too." She then looked between harry and her weapon and asked, "Would little cub like to see how Sasha keep you safe?"

"Yes please." Harry said with a smile on his face. He squeaked in surprise as heavy picked him up and put him on her shoulders.

"We go to shooting range to show how." Heavy said as she then picked up her mini gun. The four of them then walked out of the dormitory and walked across the compound toward the mines. As they walked, they saw a girl with pink hair that was done up to look like cat ears. She was in her late teens/early twenties. She was wearing a full body rubber suit that looked like something an Olympic gymnast would wear. She wore black fire man's boots and gloves and black safety goggles. Her gasmask was currently in standby mode so that everyone could see her bright smile.

"Hi medic!" she greeted cheerfully waving at the group. "Hi spy! Hi heavy! Hi tiny adorable child I have never seen before sitting on heavy's shoulders!" she skipped along feeling very content seeing her friends and… wait a minute! She ran back and stood in front of heavy with shock clearly shown on her face. Ever so carefully she reached up and took the child from heavy. He seemed a little scared of her but also curious. He seemed to shine with the same light as her rainbow filled world. "Girls," she whimpered as she looked at her friends. "Please tell me you can see him too?" tears started to leak passed her goggles at the heart wrenching thought of the child in her hands being another figment of her imagination.

"I think fire girl needs a hug, don't you little cub?" heavy said as she ruffled Harry's hair. With that encouragement, harry hugged the cat eared girl.

"As you can see by heavy's interaction," the medic stated as her fiery friend hugged harry back, "Harry here is indeed real." She emphasized her point by rubbing Harry's back.

"Oh thank goodness." Pyro sighed as she held the little boy close, "I don't think my heart or sanity could handle the disappointment. Where did this little cherub come from?"

"Spy found little cub while on patrol." Heavy stated pointing her thumb at the French woman.

"Zis little boy appeared out of nowhere een ze remains of a staircase." Spy stated as she placed an arm around the pyro. "But ze rest of ze tale can wait for later. A proper introduction ees een order right now, no?" both harry and the pyro looked at her and nodded. "Well zen, 'arry I would like you to meet ze pyrotechnic expert of our team, her name ees pyro."

"H-hi miss pyro, I'm H-harry." Harry said as he continued to hug the Smokey smelling woman.

"Hi cutie pie." Pyro stated as she nuzzled his cheek. "So what were you girls doing when I met you all here?"

"We taking little cub to shooting range." Heavy said as she hefted Sasha into a more comfortable position, "Wanted to show what Sasha can do."

"Oh neat!" pyro stated handing Harry over to the spy. "I'll meet you there. I want to show him my flame thrower." She then skipped off excitedly. Five minutes later they were in a large chamber that had targets setup. Pyro had a large tank on her back and carrying something that looked like a pressure washer wand.

"Little cub wear these." Heavy stated as she handed Harry a pair of hard plastic ear muff like things. Once everyone had on a pair, heavy aimed Sasha down range and shouted, "Run and hide, cowards!" The barrels of the mini gun whined as they got up to speed. A cone of fire and smoke erupted from the end as red hot metal flew through the air. The targets in the range were shredded by the hail of bullets. Steaming cases fell out of the gun and accumulated at heavy's feet. Even though his ears were covered he could still hear the thunderous noise the gun made and saw how it made the targets disappear. "Did little cub like that?" heavy asked as she stopped firing her mini-gun.

"It was so amazing and loud!" harry cheered in delight.

"If you think that was good," pyro stated as she walked up to the range, "Then you'll love this!" Her gas mask clicked into place as she activated her flamethrower. She aimed down range as new target reconstructed themselves. She pulled the trigger and unleashed a torrent of bright pinkish red flames. The fire engulfed the targets and set them alight with dancing flames. Harry was amazed by the beautiful light of the fire and soothed by the heat the flamethrower gave off. "So," pyro asked as the targets fell apart, "What did you think of that, cutie?"

"It was the prettiest thing I ever seen." Harry stated with a smile on his face. "It was so *yawn* warm." He said as he started to feel sleepy.

"Awe!" pyro squealed as she picked harry up in her arms. "Did the little cutie wear himself out?"

"M'not sleepy." Harry feebly protested as he was gently rocked back and forth.

"I zink your body ees saying otherwise." The spy stated patting the boy on the head. She then noticed a slight bit of fear in his eyes. "Eet ees alright 'arry," she said calmly, "We are not going to disappear on you while you sleep."

Meanwhile, in a dimly lit room, a figure watches the group of five on her monitors. Her gaze then turned to another one that seemed to have windows open to social media websites. The comments were as followed.

" _OMG! That little boy is so cute!_ "

" _I knew that Medic can be vicious but DANG!_ "

" _Cute sad eyes beat hungry Heavy._ "

" _I'm totally sharing this with like fifty of my closest friends._ "

" _I want a plushy of Harry. I want to hug him._ "

More of this came up on the screen. The positive feedback and requests for merchandise was astounding. It seemed that the viewers liked the new family dynamic that Harry brought with him. She then pressed a button on her console and spoke, "Ms. Pauling."

"Yes administrator?" A younger female voice asked.

"Send Fort Screw Over some provisions." The administrator stated as she watched the Heavy tuck Harry in to bed for his nap. "High quality products and a few set of boys clothing, sized to fit a toddler."

"Forgive me ma'am," Pauling said over the comm, "Did I hear you right? Did you say you want to send them some toddler clothes?"

"Yes I did." The administrator said as she filled out the legal work to find any information on Harry. "As for your unasked question of why, things came up that warrant the action." Her eyes then shifted to the cute slumbering form of Harry. "You really should watch the video feed coming from them more often. You'd be quite surprised by what you see."

"Yes ma'am," Pauling sighed as she gathered the proper paperwork for the provisions. "I'll get right on that. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." The administrator stated as an amused smirk crossed her face. She sat in her room wondering which of the remaining mercenaries would find out about Harry.

(Please tell me who should find out about harry next in the review section.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Nine Mothers of Harry Potter

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own Harry Potter nor Team Fortress 2. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Chapter Three: the Boston Blur and the Scottish Explosion.

It was around early afternoon when a slightly hungover figure dragged herself out of her mixing/sleeping quarters. She wore red jeans over steel toed boots. Her white shirt and red bomber jacket showed off her slightly tanned midriff. Her hair was the color of ripe wheat and her eyes were grey (even though her eye left was made of glass). Like heavy, she wore blast resistant armor over her torso that hid her high c cup breasts when she was in combat. "Woo Hoo!" a loud jovial voice shouted as a red blur came barreling down the walkway. The noise made her slight headache intensify by five. She stuck her foot out and tripped the incoming blur. Said blur went heels over head a couple of times before skidding along the ground. "What the heck, Demo Girl?!" the now prone figure asked in a thick Boston accent. She wore black baseball shoes over white knee high socks and a red skirt over a pair of black knee length shorts. She also wore a red tank top that hugged her low b cup chest. Her hair was the same color as an oak desk and was done up in a pair of pony tails. "Why did you trip me ya damned cyclops?!"

"Because ya were wailing like a banshee, ya daft yank!" the now named Demo Girl growled trying to keep her voice low as to not make her head hurt more. "Now what in god's name has you running around like the hounds of hell are after ya?"

"We're getting a resupply later this week." Scout stated hopping up on to her feet. "Ms. Pauling said something about a surprise being in it this time." An image of a sexy man came into her mind and she giggled.

"Well your perverted thoughts don't need to be so loud." Demo Girl stated as she made her way to the mess hall. She opened the door and froze. The thing that made her freeze started earlier. Heavy sat next to her bed and smiled at the sleeping form of Harry. He had had an exciting morning and had met two great people. It was roughly noon when he started to stir.

"Hello little cub." Heavy said as harry slowly woke up. "You had good nap, da?" harry nodded with a cute yawn. "It is almost time for lunch. Would little cub like something to eat?" harry was about to decline but his stomach answered for him. "Come little cub, we go fill bellies with food." Heavy stated picking the child up onto her shoulder. On the way she met up with the pyro girl.

"Hi Heavy, hi Harry!" pyro said happily. She then jumped up and kissed Harry on the cheek causing him to blush. "Are you two headed to the mess hall?"

"Da," Heavy stated with a smile, "Heavy take little cub to get food. Heavy feed little cub well, make sure little cub grow up to be big and strong like Heavy."

"I can be as strong as you?" Harry asked the Russian bear at her assertion.

"Even stronger if heavy have thing or two to say about it." Heavy said patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry felt really happy that someone thought he could be strong.

"If anyone says otherwise," Pyro stated as she held up her flamethrower, "You just let Auntie Pyro know and I'll barbeque them for you." She soon found herself on the ground with the little boy hugging her tightly and crying.

"Thank you Auntie Pyro." Harry sobbed in happiness.

"Your welcome cutie pie." Pyro said as she hugged him back. Heavy helped them up and continued to the mess hall. "You and heavy sit right down while Auntie Pyro makes you some lunch." She stated as they entered the mess hall. Pyro walked toward the kitchen and dawned her favorite apron that said kiss the cook with a pair of L stickers covering most of the Ss. Heavy sat down at the table and pulled Harry into her lap. Pyro worked efficiently in the kitchen chopping vegetables and browning meat. In thirty minutes she had a three steak meals ready to serve. "Lunch is served." Pyro said as she slid the meals onto the table.

"Fire girl is credit to team." Heavy stated as she started to dig in.

"Is it really alright for me to have all this?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Yes it is cutie." Pyro stated as she cut up Harry's stake. She then pulled harry into her lap. "Now open up and say ahh!" she held up a forkful of food for Harry to eat. This was the scene that Demo Girl and Scout walked in on.

"Am I drunk or are there a bunch of wee babes getting spoon fed by Pyro?" the Scottish girl asked as she rubbed her good eye.

"There is only one kid but you are still drunk." Scout stated having come out of her stupor. "Yo hot head!" scout said loudly getting everyone's attention. Harry buried his face into Pyro's chest when he saw who was standing in the doorway. "Who's da midget ya got with you?" Heavy moved with a speed that her body said she was not capable of and grabbed scout's whole head in her hand.

"Little girl not call little cub names." She stated while applying a bit of pressure. "Little cub is new member of team. Little girl will be nice or else." She then pushed scout just hard enough to drop her on her rear.

"Since when does the administrator send wee babes to fight?" demo girl asked as she made her way over to the table. "Unless they've weaponized cuteness I don't see him bein' much help to us."

"Zat ees because ze administrator never sent 'im 'ere." Spy said as she appeared next to scout dropping her cloak.

"Don't do that ya spook." Scout yelped in surprise. "Do you really have to do that all the time?" she held her hand to her chest to try to calm down. Spy just smirked and walked over to pyro and harry and stroked his head. "Anyway if headquarters didn't send him then where did he come from?"

"Spy find little cub on patrol." Heavy stated as spy took harry from pyro. "Little cub was being hurt by walrus man." Scout and demo girl looked like they were planning murder. "Spy kill walrus man and brought little cub to doctor."

"I think that some introductions are in order." Pyro stated as she hugged demo girl. "This is demo girl and that is scout." She gestured to each one before she pointed at harry. "This little cutie pie is Harry." She then saw harry shrink closer to spy. "Awe come on cutie pie." She said encouragingly, "Say hello to your new friends."

"H-hi." Harry squeaked and peaked out at the two women.

"He is so freaking cute." Scout squeed in delight. "Sorry for scaring you earlier, little guy." She said as she rubbed the top of his head. "What say after lunch, big sis shows you how to play baseball? Would you like that?"

"Hey Heavy?" Pyro asked her Russian friend, "Is the world about to end now?"

"Why does fire girl ask this of Heavy?" Heavy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Scout 'as been in ze company of a male for five minutes without saying anyzing perverted." Spy stated as she jabbed her teammate good naturedly.

"Hey!" scout said with a pout. "I'll have you know that I do have standards." She then sighed, "Even though they are very loose standards."

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step to fixing it." Demo stated then added, "I know I have a problem wit getting drunk off my… rear." She edited herself for Harry's sake. "The wee babe just gives me more incentive to fix meself."

"Any way," scout said picking harry up. "How about you and I go outside and play catch?"

"How do you play?" harry asked as he was carried outside.

"Having fun little bro?" scout asked after she gave him some instructions.

"Yes I am," Harry stated as he threw the ball to scout. "This is the most fun I had in ages."

"Glad to hear it little bro." she said as she watched him catch the ball.

"WHERE DID THIS CIVY COME FROM MAGGOT!?" an authoritative female voice shouted from behind Harry. Harry screamed out in shock and threw the ball in the direction of the voice with his eyes closed. As the ball left his hand it was covered in a soft green glow. The ball made contact with the source of the voice sending it flying back about a foot.

" **Harry sand manned Soldier!** " a bubble that appeared above Harry's head stated.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nine Mothers of Harry Potter

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own Harry Potter nor Team Fortress 2. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Chapter four: the builder, the hunter and the loud one.

In Fort Screw Over there have been many strange things that have happened. Three-day old bread monsters: check. Metal versions of the mercenaries: check. Bomb throwing wizard from a Halloween world: check. A child earning a headshot on a more seasoned warrior: well that's new. Harry and scout were currently kneeling next to the lade out form of the soldier. She was in her late twenties with bright red hair. She was wearing dark brown combat boots and dessert themed camouflage pants. She was also wearing a red t-shirt that showed she had low d cup breasts. Like demo girl and heavy these were usually covered up by her bullet resistant trench coat. Above her was a red holographic version of herself and a black square on her belt was beeping.

"Harry, scout vat happened?" medic asked as she came up on the scene. She could guess what had happened but she needed to hear it for herself.

"It was an accident." Harry stammered holding on to scout and shaking like a leaf.

"It was all soldier's fault." Scout stated as she rubbed Harry's back to try to calm him down. "Little bro and I were playing catch when she came along and shouts at us. She scared him so much that he fired off a fast ball that lead to this."

"I saw the whole thing, love." A female voice said behind the group. The voice had a British accent and belong to the sniper. The other turned to her and saw a woman wearing an outfit that would not be out of place in a fox hunt. While she did indeed have both of her grey blue eyes, she wore the eye patch to let her use her scoped sniper rifle better. "You might want to revive the army brat before the little one gets traumatized."

"Oh, right." The medic stated as she took out her gun and turned a dial. "Do not vorry, mine kinder, ve vill have the Soldier on her feet in no time." She then aimed the gun at the Soldier and pulled the trigger. A double helix of healing energy shot out and started to make the body float. The large divot in the soldier's head soon healed up and her snapped neck crunched back into place. Then a bolt of what seemed like lightning shot out causing the soldier to gasp as her heart started to beat again.

"Lady liberty, what happened?" soldier asked as the cobwebs shook free from her head.

"That's what you get for roaring out like a grizzly that got its nose stung by a honey bee." Laughed yet another new voice. This one belonged to the tech savvy girl of the group. She wore a pair of red denim jean shorts and a red flannel t-shirt that was tied in front and showed off her high c cup breasts. She wore a pair of cowgirl boots, a pair of construction worker's gloves, tinted safety glasses and a Stetson hat.

"You're going to beat me now, aren't you?" Harry asked fearfully holding onto scout.

"You better not or I'll whoop your star spangled back side." Scout growled shaking her fist at the soldier.

"Kid, what sort of communist bologna are you spitting out anyway?" Soldier said as she knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "A real American, better yet, a real human being would never strike a child." She then stood up and took a calming breath then asked, "Will one of you please tell me what is going on here?" Everyone that knew her knew that this was the hardest and most painful thing she ever had to do in her life. Speaking in a calm yet clear voice.

"I can tell you zat, mesa mi." The spy stated as she lowered her cloak from behind the soldier, scaring her in the prosses.

"Gosh darn it Frenchie!" Soldier growled as she painfully censored herself. "Do you have to use that commy cloak and dagger crap on us all the time?"

"Let zis be a life lesson for you 'arry." Spy said as she ignored the soldier, "Never stop practicing as you can only improve." Harry nodded as she ruffled his hair. "As to how 'arry got 'ere ees a mystery." She turned to the soldier and stated, "Ze little angel appeared een a flash of green light along with ze remains of a staircase and a walrus man."

"Sounds an awful lot like what Marasmus used to do when we were roommates." Soldier said as she digested the information, "That lazy bomb slinging mage would always use his magic to do just about everything."

"That's a bad word." Harry stammered getting some confused looks, "She said magic, uncle Vernon would hurt me if I said that word. He would also tell me that there is no such thing as magic."

"My darling little angel." Spy said pulling Harry in to a hug, "You and I already had zis conversation." Harry looked at her and she smiled, "Your 'orrible uncle 'as told you nothing but lies."

"Magic is real kiddo." The engineer stated with a smile. "We'll even help you with it." She chuckled, "Wouldn't want you accidentally blowing up the base, now would we?"

"You mean it?" harry asked as Heavy, Pyro Girl and Demo Girl walked up. "You don't think I'm a freak?" that earned him a round of reassurance toward his self-worth. He started to cry and was trying not to when he was taken from Spy and hugged by Heavy.

"Is okay to cry, little cub." Heavy stated with a warm smile. "Just let it out. Make you feel better." The dam finally broke and all of Harry's sorrow was unleashed. "That right, little cub, you go ahead and cry."

"Group hug!" Pyro shouted as she hooked an arm around Heavy and Soldier. Normally Soldier was not the hugging type and normally she would have flat-out refused to do so. However, the mournful wails of the child before her caused her dormant maternal instinct for comforting others to awaken as she wrapped her arms around the boy. Spy and Medic joined in with the former kissing Harry on the cheek. Scout and Demo Girl soon got in on the act with the latter unintentionally squishing Pyro's head between her breasts. Making it unanimous, Sniper and Engineer snaked their arms into the mass.

"That is so sweet." Pauling cooed as she saw the mass display of affection. She was in her office watching the video feed from Fort Screw Over. She also knew what the administrator meant a while ago. Meanwhile a few floors up, a muscular Australian man was watching the same video feed and started to sniffle.

"Alice." The man stated into his intercom after punching himself to regain composure, "Call my mom, please."

"Yes, Mr. Hale." A female voice answered.


End file.
